Master's Journey in Johto
by MossStarFromRiverClan
Summary: Master is a 13 year old boy who becomes the Champion of Johto. Read to find out about his journey, and how he came to become the Champion. "My name is Chris, but everyone calls me 'Master'. This is my Journey through the Johto region, and how I became the Champion." Better than it sounds. Will have romance in later chapters! R&R! May change to T later...


_**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins!**_

My name is Chris, but everyone calls me 'Master'. I got the name when I was younger from my friend Lyra, and it just stuck. Now everyone calls me that, even my mother.

I am 13 years old, a little old to start a pokemon journey, but I decided to talk a few extra years of Trainer's school in Violet City so I could get more experience. I have light brown hair with blue eyes. I live in New Bark town in the Johto region, the same little town Professor Elm lives in. I've lived here since my parents and I moved here from Sinnoh when I was four. I don't remember much about Sinnoh, but my cousin Dawn, **(A/N: Female Protagonist from Pokemon Pearl version)** says Sinnoh is an amazing region. She has been on a journey in that region since she was 11, and she is now 14.

Even though I am not on a Journey, I have my own Pokemon. That Pokemon is Aura, my Riolu.

Aura once belonged to my father, he left my mother and I when I was five, and he never came back. We never found out what happened to him. Mom gave Aura to me so I would never forget my dad, and I took care of Aura ever since.

Now today was the day I would start my pokemon journey. Professor Elm called my mom on her pokegear and told her to send me to the lab to talk to him and Professor Oak, the Kanto region Professor, and I was super psyched!

I quickly got dressed in my outfit, a black T-shirt with a pokeball on the front, a black leather jacket on top of the t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans. I grabbed my back pack, which was silver with an ultra ball print on the front pocket and put it on my back. I was ready to go. I walked to the door of my room opened it.

"Aura! Are you ready to go?" I called to my Riolu, who was sleeping on the foot of my bed.

Aura looked up and nodded with a smile on his face. He jumped off the bed and ran to my side. When he got to my side he said "Ri-Riolu." To let me know he was ready. I smiled at him and we walked through the hallway to the stairs. We walked down them to see my mom cooking some eggs in the kitchen. She must of heard us walking down the stairs, because she said. "Hey Master, heading off to Professor Elm's?"

I nodded. "Yes Mom, Aura and I were just about to leave."

Mom looked at me and laughed. "Aren't you forgetting something honey?"

I was confused for a second then I remembered. "Oh yeah, my pokegear!" I walked over to her and she gave the Pokegear to me. I gladly took the device and put it in my jacket pocket. I thanked my mom before I started to walk towards the door. Before a left she shouted. "I entered my pokegear number in yours so you can give me a call every once in a while!"

I shouted a quick "I will!" before Aura and I walked out.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in New Bark town. The sun was out, Pidgeys were flying around, Children were chasing Rattata. It was the perfect day to start a journey. I looked over at Aura and exclaimed "Let's go!" Aura replied with a quick "Riolu!" before we started to run to Elm's pokemon lab.

When we reached the lab I was about to open the door when I heard. "Master!" I turned around to see my best friend Lyra and her Marill running towards me. I smiled. She is actually Professor Elm's daughter. She must of heard from him that I was starting my journey, and she came to wish me good luck. I walked over to her and waved. "Hey Lyra! Did you hear?"

She smiled. "Of course! Who hasn't! Everyone's super excited about it! Especially my father. He said he saw something special about you since we were little!"

I was over joyed to hear that Professor Elm thought I would be special. I said "That's awesome! Did you come to wish me good luck?"

She shook her head. "No..." She murmured. "I'm coming with you!"

I was shocked. "What! You are!" I said suprised. "That's great! It will be so much fun!"

Lyra smiled widely. "I know!" She exclaimed.

I motioned to the door to the lab. "Shall we go in?"

She nodded and called her Marill into her Pokeball.

* * *

Lyra, Aura and I stepped into Elm's lab. Elm was in the back of he lab talking to Oak about me (I knew this because he said my name), and he looked really excited. Lyra shouted to Him "Daddy! Master's here!"

Elm and Oak looked over at us. Elm had a huge smile on his face as he said. "Master! Lyra! You're here!" He sprinted over to me and put an arm around my shoulder, leading me over to professor Oak. Aura and Lyra followed. When Elm and I made it to Oak, Elm said. "This is the teenager I told you about!" Oak looked at me, and at my Riolu. I was starting to feel nervous as he was looking at me up and down with a serious look on his face. He finally said. "You are perfect for the Pokedex project, you even have your own pokemon. Splendid!"

I sighed in relief. I thought he was going to say otherwise. I looked at the professor and said. "Thank you sir."

Oak laughed. "No problem kid." He handed me a red Pokedex. He then asked for my Pokegear and added his phone number and told me to call every once in a while to have my pokedex evaluated. I told him I would and we were off.

Our journey has finally begun.

* * *

**Hello, MossStarFromRiverclan with my first Pokemon story! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I will update as much as possible. Please review!**

**I also want you to do a vote! Which pokemon should Master catch first! The pokemon with the most votes wins. Here are the choices:**

**A) Totodile**

**B) Pidgy**

**C) Spearow**

**D) Cyndaquil**

**Review to vote!**

**See you all next update!**

**~MossStar**


End file.
